gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Mike Relationship
The Mike-Mercedes Relationship is the friendship between the McKinley High alumni, Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones. The characters often exchange moments in the series, especially following the events in Season Four as they both collide to help New Directions - the Grease production, as well as Sectionals, Regionals for vocal and dancing recourse. The relationship is most commonly known as Mikecedes. Episodes Season One Throwdown Mike and Mercedes are both in the Sue's Kids group together, and during their performance of Hate on Me, ''they can both be seen dancing with each other, and Mike holds Mercedes' hand as part of the choreography. They can also be seen dancing while performing ''Ride Wit Me ''with all of New Directions. They both also perform ''Keep Holding On with New Directions. Mattress When New Directions are doing a mattress TV commercial, Mercedes is seen preparing, saying that as soon as she gets her record deal, she won't speak to any of New Directions, she turns her head to Mike, Puck, and Matt, and Mike can be seen laughing at her remark and walks away. Mike and Mercedes can be seen jumping on mattresses together during their performance of Jump ''and can be seen falling down together. At the end, they are both seen taking a Glee Club yearbook picture with New Directions. Sectionals When Mercedes is seen fed up by Rachel's determination to get a solo for Sectionals, Mike and Mercedes can be seen mouthing words to each other. Meanwhile, Mercedes sings ''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, ''and Mike can be seen cheering her on, giving her a standing ovation and smiling as she sings. Home Mike can be seen singing background vocals for ''Beautiful with New Directions as Mercedes sings it in front of an entire audience in the McKinley High Auditorium. Season Two Duets When Mercedes and Santana perform River Deep - Mountain High ''for the duets competition, Mike can be seen intrigued in their performance. Rocky Horror Glee Show Originally, Mike was to play the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter for the school production of ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show, ''but when his mother disapproves, Mercedes decides to replace him. A Very Glee Christmas A scene takes place in the hallway where Mike, Mercedes, and Tina are all given red and green slushie facials by three of the football jocks. Silly Love Songs At Breadstix, Mike, Mercedes and Tina join Rachel during the Warblers' performance of ''Silly Love Songs. Comeback In this episode, Mercedes and Rachel perform Take Me or Leave Me ''and like the rest of New Directions, Mike is one of them that cheers them on. Original Song Mercedes performs her original song, ''Hell to the No, ''with New Directions, and she exchanges glances with Mike, as well as Sam, and Mike can be seen dancing along. A Night of Neglect While Mercedes performs ''Ain't No Way ''for a charity event to bolster amount of money for Nationals, Mike can be seen cheering her on and seen interested, and gives her a standing ovation. Season Three The Purple Piano Project During the New Directions' performance of ''You Can't Stop the Beat, ''Mike and Mercedes are seen dancing with each other. Asian F Mercedes is angered by the way she is treated in New Directions, in comparison to Rachel, by Mr. Schuester and in a dream sequence of ''It's All Over, ''Mike can be seen performing with her and New Directions. In her mind, everyone is arguing against her. Pot o' Gold Mike is disappointed by Mercedes' departure from New Directions, and when Mr. Schuester claims that they've gone through worse, Mike calls Mercedes one of the best singers in New Directions. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Artie invites Mike and Mercedes to help Finn as he prepares New Directions for their school production of ''Grease. ''They can be seen walking together and exchanging glances at the two as they return to hug them. Mercedes and Mike help each other with the choreography and they can be seen performing ''Born to Hand Jive ''with the callbacks for the roles of Danny Zuko and Sandy. Mike can also be seen tapping Mercedes from her behind and dancing with her. They also contribute to choosing who gets the roles for Grease. Thanksgiving Mike and Mercedes once again return to McKinley, along with Puck, Quinn and Santana, and they perform ''Homeward Bound/Home ''together - Mike can be seen giving Mercedes a hug near the audience chairs in the auditorium. Mike and Mercedes are mentors for individual New Directions members: Ryder and Unique. Meanwhile, at Sectionals, Mike and Mercedes are seen nodding their heads and dancing to the performance of [[Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain|O''ver the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain]]. I Do During the cancelled wedding of Will and Emma, Mike and Mercedes sit next to each other. Wonder-ful Mike and Mercedes return, along with Kurt, to become mentors for New Directions as they prepare for Regionals. Mercedes and Mike interact with each other at the Lima Bean as she explains what she wants for her music video - although, Mike is confused about what she says about it, he acts as if he understands. Mike and Mercedes convinces Jake to be in Mercedes' music video, as they both compliment him on his dancing talent. Later on, Mike questions where Mercedes is when she is absent during Jake's performance of I Wish. ''He is there for emotional support when Mercedes finds out that her album has been shelved temporarily until she shows more skin on her photoshoot because of her producer - leading him to say, "''What? Screw him." Mercedes performs Higher Ground ''and dances with Mike during the end of the performance, and he gives her a large hug. At the end of the episode, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes joins New Directions in their rendition of ''For Once in My Life. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Hate on Me'' by Jill Scott. (Throwdown) *''Ride wit Me'' by Nelly. (Throwdown) *''Jump'' by Van Halen. (Mattress) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Superstition'' by Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) *''Higher Ground'' by Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) Gallery Mikecedeshug.gif Mikecedes2.gif tumblr_inline_mm8wv1RuJb1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_m5rpo6Yust1rykt2go1_500.jpg tumblr_mcwwomhg4Y1qhh5fko1_500.gif tumblr_mmum6lVoGA1rf0zmao1_400.gif tumblr_mmcfe5uGys1r974s9o2_250.gif tumblr_mm7kyjgLDr1s6t59co3_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo2_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7kyjgLDr1s6t59co3_250.gif MNM.jpg Trivia *Both broke up with the person they were dating in the transition between Season Three to Season Four (Tina and Sam). Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships